


Laughing Yourself Sick

by insert_sassy_username



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, sadliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_sassy_username/pseuds/insert_sassy_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy is moving away with Josh, and Danny can't even deal. Season 1ish with a lot of other stuff mixed in. Chapter Two is up!</p><p>Based on Randy Newman's song "I Miss You", which I suggest you listen to (because it's an amazing song).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up There in Idaho

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys! I don't really write fanfic, but this idea kept rattling around in my head. I apologize for any poor writing. The time frame is basically the end of season 1, but her and Josh never broke up and the whole mistress thing never happened. There will be some parallels to "Take Me With You". Danny is a puppy <3

It’s official: she’s moving to Moscow, and not even the famous one. _Moscow, Idaho_.

_Mindy Lahiri is moving to Idaho with Josh._

Danny Castellano could never imagine Mindy, the thirty-three year old woman with the mind of a fifteen year old girl in a town with a population of 23,800. A town whose biggest landmark is a public library. A town that's 92% white.

_Nope, no way._

She had told him in his office the day before, how her boyfriend of six months’ mother had developed a brain tumor, and how Josh needed to be closer to his family. He was thrilled at first, jumping to the reasonable conclusion that Mindy and Josh had broken up, until she told him that she would be going with him. _To fucking Moscow, Idaho._

That was when he stopped breathing for a minute. He just started at her warm face, mouth agape, like a fool. He was a fool for thinking that she wouldn’t follow the “love of her life” to be there for him and his ailing mother. Danny thought that he would have more time to tell her that her prickish boyfriend did not deserve her. He was a fool to think that she cared for him the way he cared for her. He wanted to punch Josh in his stupid, stupid face. He wanted to tell Mindy what he had known for five years now, but all he could do was stare into her dark eyes.

“Danny, please say something.” she said, breaking the moment of silence.

He took a breath. 

“When are you leaving?” he manage to crack out, stifling the sob that he felt in his chest. 

“Next week.”

Danny fell silent, the shock painting his face. He knew that they had had their tussles in the past, but he could not imagine life without her. She made him want to smother her in her sleep, but at the same time, she was somehow his air. His soul. _His sun._ Mindy’s face pained as she reached out to touch his forearm, causing his whole body to stiffen.

“Listen, Danny…” she started, “I know you think Josh is a dick, but I love him, and I need to be there for him when he needs me. Can't you understand that?”

“But this is your home, Min. You can’t just uproot your life for some guy.” 

Mindy drew her hand away from his arm and carefully placed in into her lap. “Home is where the person you love is.” she said, staring down at her violet pumps.

Mindy got up from the brown leather office chair and started to make her way to the door, as Danny attempted to compose himself.

“Min!” he called across the room.

She spun around, her checkered miniskirt swishing against her dark stockings. Their eyes met like weak magnets, aligning perfectly, but keeping to the opposite sides of the room.

 _“I’ll miss you.”_ he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Mindy nodded cordially and walked out of the office, Danny’s eyes following her. When the door shut, Danny slammed his head onto his desk and let the tears flow freely onto his medical charts, not caring if he smudged the ink. For once, he had to let it out.

_He loved her, and she would never know._


	2. For All Those Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another short chapter, both Mindy and Danny do a little contemplating.

Somehow, Danny got roped into throwing the going-away party. It was probably because he volunteered, since he wanted to do something nice for his best friend before she left. He still couldn’t believe she was leaving—her job, her home, her bear claw guy, _him_. He so desperately wanted to tell himself that it she wasn’t really going, like this was just a silly Mindy thing with one of her stupid guys, and she would change her mind when she realized that Josh was a dick. But she seemed so serious when she walked into his office. He was seriously going to lose her.

He stood in his apartment, staring at the giant banner that hung over his fireplace: **_Farewell Mindy & Josh!_** It was like it was mocking him. Mindy had offered to help with decorations, but Danny knew that he couldn’t be alone with her without doing something stupid or rash. He would tell her how Josh had told him that he wished that she was thinner, she’d get angry and dramatically slap him, and she’d leave hating him. Or worse, he’d ruin everything by breaking down and telling her how he really felt. So here he was, stepping up on a chair, attempting to hang a hideous Beyoncé piñata that Morgan had found in a dumpster behind a Mexican restaurant.

_How in the world did he get to this point?_

***

She woke up with a cold hand down her nightgown.

“Babe, please, it’s our last morning together in New York.” Josh whined.

Mindy looked into his clear blue eyes. She was so proud of herself, that she had found him, someone so beautiful that loved her. He wasn’t the most caring, or kind for that matter, but he was a catch. He was her catch. Mean girls from high school be damned, she was about to spend the rest of her life with a handsome, successful, rich, sports attorney. But right now, she just wanted to sleep for another hour.

“Please, Mindy, we’re spending tonight apart”, he groaned, letting his hand slide farther down the soft cotton.

“We’ll see each other at the going-away party.”

“What going away party?” said Josh, drawing his hand back.

“Tonight, at Danny’s. There’s going to be a piñata!”

Josh groaned. “Seriously, that guy?”

“ _That guy_ is my best friend, Josh. Why do you have such a big problem with him?”

“He’s creepy. He’s like always lurking around.”

“That’s how friends work. You spend time with them.”

“Why are you always so defensive of him?”

Mindy sighed. She really didn’t want do this at 6:30 AM.

“Josh, he’s throwing a party in our honor, and all of our friends will be there. I think you can handle it,” she continued, “Plus, he’s buying nine cases of Red Bull just for you.”

“I’ll go, but you’re going to have to make it up to me”, he winked.

***

Mindy couldn’t believe that it was her last day in New York City. Sure, her dreams were coming true: she was starting a life with a crazy bangable guy. She knew that they would probably get married soon and have a million beautiful mixed-race babies. It was all she ever wanted, but she’d miss the city.

And honestly, she was scared. What if Josh’s family hated her? What if she hated them? What if Josh didn’t want to get married? After all, he did say that he wasn’t the “commitment type”. What if he left her all alone in rural Idaho? But she trusted him. She loved Josh, but moving across the country with him was a big step, and it frightened her. She's never really been this serious with a guy.

_But life doesn’t move in small steps, it moves in big leaps._

***

His coworkers were the first to arrive to the party. Jeremy, Betsy, Tamra, and even Beverly were formally dressed in suits and dresses, while Morgan donned a mustard-colored track suit. Beverly made a beeline for the drink table, while the others clumped in the living room, near the piñata that was now shedding glitter onto his hardwood floors. _Great._ Other guests streamed in, their faces fading together. Danny took their coats and made small talk while simultaneously downing _one…two…three_ _beers_. It was going to be a painful night.

Just then, there was a fashionably late knock on the door. He knew it was Mindy because she had a short, chippy, almost impatient way of knocking. He drew in a big breath, preparing himself for the terror that would be tonight. Like the blonde girl from that Disney movie, _he would conceal, not feel, nor let it show_. It was for the best.

And there she was, in all her glory, in her black pumps and his favorite _tight red dress_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Beyoncé piñata really does exist, and it is absolutely terrifying: http://www.kidzcardz.co.za/uploadedImages/2013_10_10%2014_52_14.jpg  
> The worst part is that it's $350.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for all your guys' support. The next chapter is going to be a big one.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys like this enough, I can write a bunch more chapters! Thank you sooooooo much for reading :) and please leave reviews! I love this fandom so very much.


End file.
